


The language of flowers

by Anewhope303



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Based on a comic I found on tumblr, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Strangers to Lovers, The Language of Flowers, and cause I’m tired of reading reylo one shots that mentions finnpoe once, because I am a predictable bitch, boys crying, fem!reylo mentioned, finn is really nice, so we’re doing the opposite, this is terrible but I needed to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewhope303/pseuds/Anewhope303
Summary: Finn owns a flower shop. One rainy day a man comes in crying. Cute flower related fluff happensBased on this comic: https://perry-the-rebelpus.tumblr.com/post/634708754915557376/chaoticsonofabitch-dipseysparkleflower
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	The language of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is a mess but I really wanted to make something based on this comic
> 
> https://perry-the-rebelpus.tumblr.com/post/634708754915557376/chaoticsonofabitch-dipseysparkleflower
> 
> I listened to the only exception by paramore while writing

It was almost closing time and the flower shop had been empty for a while now. The sound of rain falling was Finn’s only company as he played on his phone behind the register, thinking about what he was going to do once he got home that night when the bell on the door rang, and a drenched man with red blurry eyes stepped inside. He looked so lost among the roses and geraniums, desperately trying to stop his confusion from being the thing that sends him over the edge into tears. He rubs his eyes as a strangled sob escapes from his throat.

“Hey, are you ok”? Finn askes, walking over to the crying man, concern evident on his face. “I’m f-fine” he says, his voice stuttering as he looked up at him with tears in his dark brown eyes. Finn doesn’t buy his shaky smile and puts his arm around his shoulder and points him to the back of the shop. “Here, come and sit in the back with me. I’ll make you some tea”

———

They sit on a bench in the greenhouse together, collector’s edition Star Wars mug in hand, talking about what made him so sad. 

“My ex is getting married today, and i'm supposed to be going to the wedding..” he pauses, wiping his eyes and taking a sip of the herbal blend Finn made for him. “And at the last minute this morning he called me like “oh we don’t have flowers for the cake table, can you go pick some up on the way here” and I was feeling terrible but I was obviously like “ok no problem” but the rain is making the roads all slippery and I don’t even know if I can get there in time, and now I’m crying about it to a total stranger…” his tirade is broken by Finn’s comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“You’re ex sound like a fucking asshole. Wait here for a second” he gets up from the bench and moves to one of the bushes across from where he was sitting.

Grabbing a pair of garden shears he had lying around, Finn cut several flowers from various bushes until he had a beautiful bouquet. Walking back to the bench, he presents them with a heartfelt smile. “For your ex’s wedding. There on the house” the man looks slightly confused at his offering.

“Flowers have different meanings. Hydrangeas symbolize heartlessness, geraniums mean stupidity, and yellow carnations convey disdain. Essentially a “fuck you” in flower form. TWhat kind of asshole expects their ex to pick up flowers for their wedding.” 

He takes the bouquets and looks up at Finn with a huge watery smile. “Why are you helping me?” He asks, the question more curious than suspicious. He supposed that it was a mix of two reasons. 

One was because he came into his shop crying and what kind of person would he be if he just let him keep on sobbing? Besides, he’d done this before. Rey, who was now his best friend walked into the shop trying to blow off steam after a nasty fight with her girlfriend and he listened to her talk about it. They later got back together after she quit her toxic job and now they both volunteer at his annual flower fair. It’s not out of the ordinary to do the same for him.

The second reason had to do with how those dark eyes and beautiful smile gave him butterflies in his stomach and made his heart beat faster, but he decided to keep that to himself.

He settled on “because it’s the right thing to do” as his response.

“Thank you so much for this! I really have to be going now though. See you later” Finn gave a slightly dazed goodbye as he watched him leave, only now realizing that he never got his name.

———-

3 days later, at the annual flower fair…..

Finn is at the flower crown making class, weaving a wreath of daisies and chatting with Rey as he does it. Them catching up quickly becomes Finn gushing about a man who came into the shop a few days ago that he couldn’t stop thinking about. 

“-and then he smiled at me and he had the most adorable dimples ever—“

“And then he left and you didn’t get his name, yes, tragic. You told me 3 times already.”

He turns to a child that was trying to get his attention and examines the rough crown he made with rapt attention. He almost doesn’t notice the sound of the bell ringing and another customer stepping inside. 

Raising his head to see who it was, his heart promptly skipped a beat.

Nameless smile man was here.

The world seems to narrow down to just them as he waved at him. Finn moves towards him, half running half walking, definitely tripping over his feet a little.

“It’s you!!” The greeting comes out in an awkward mix of awed and excited to see him.

“Haha yeah, it’s me I guess” the blush that covers his cheeks is unbelievably beautiful.

Breaking the slightly awkward tension, the man gestures to the wildflower crown on Finn’s head. 

“That’s really cute!”

Now they both are blushing. “Oh- thanks, I made it myself. -Wait! I have one that’s perfect for you”

Finn runs back to his workstation and grabs the daisy crown he had just finished when he had arrived. He places it on the man's head, their blushes growing stronger.

He was right. It does look perfect on him.

“It looks silly, doesn't it”

“No! It’s adorable”

They stare at each other for a heated second, until the man reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small purple flower cluster in a clay pot with an oversized label. 

“Um…so… I bought this for you a few days ago to say thank you for the bouquet”

“Aww thank you so much!” 

Their hands touched as he handed the pot over, and they didn’t cease the contract as their eyes were joined in yet another long stare.

This time he breaks the tension with his lips on his cheek. 

Pulling away with a grin, the man takes a second to look at Finn’s beautiful bewildered expression before waving goodbye and telling him to remember to check the label. 

Finn looked down at the Violets, which he absentmindedly noted were a symbol of devotion and read the tag with a wide smile. 

708-455-2048  
Let’s get drinks sometime  
Xoxo,  
Poe Dameron

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn’t too terrible 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
